Not One but Two
by Thegirlthatjustis
Summary: Merlin is supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived, but Merlin's not the only one, Gaius soon finds out that there isn't just one but two
1. Chapter 1

** Heeeey folks so I've decided to write a fanfic about every ones favorite big eared wonder MERLIIIIIIIIIN! **

** Aundiance:Yaaaaaay! *claps***

** Me: awww they love me anyway enjoy peoples**

** Arthur: I'll dothe disclaimer!**

** Merlin: No way you did it last time its my turn!**

** Arthur:* glares at merlin***

** Merlin: *backs away***

** Arthur: Thegirlthatjustis owns nothing but Lily.**

** Me:Yup! Onto the story!**

** Chapter 1:**

(Btw most of it will be from the little girl lily's POW but right now its not in anyones)

Fire rage through the village, burning, destroying everything in its path. A whole army of men with swords and torches stormed through the little village of Ealdor, slaughtering the men and taking the women and children captive. Woman screamed for their children, children screamed for their mothers, men tried to fight the men off, buying the women time to run. Terrifying screams rang through the crisp night air. In a small hut toward the edge of the village sat a woman and her young daughter, no older than 12. The girl tried to act brave and fearless but it was obvious she was terrified.

"Run" The woman told the girl "run to Camelot, find your brother, find Gaius! Go!"

"But what about you mother" the girl asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! Go! Run!" she hastily pushed the girl out the door and she had no choice but to run, to run as far as she could from the small village that she had called home, the same village she had been born and raised in, away from the carnage the bloodshed, the hatred, and most importantly away from her past life.

**Lily's POV**

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I had run away from my tiny village, the last few days had been a blur, walking, sleeping, eating what little I could forage. How many days had it been since I had run? I hadn't the slightest clue. I was still thinking of all I'd left behind, my village, my home, my horse which I had delivered and cared for myself, my friends, and most importantly my mother the only person in the world besides my brother, who knew about my magic. I had never known my father and my brother had left to years ago for Camelot, my mother was all I had left and now she was gone too.

"I'll never get there" I thought to myself. "I've probably been walking for weeks in the wrong direction." I was too busy worrying about being lost that I didn't even notice the large white monstrosity of a castle straight ahead of me until I came to the crest of a hill. I grinned "I made it! I actually made it!"

Finally my journey was almost over, I walked to the kingdom with a newfound spring in my step. The kingdom was fascinating to me, so different then anything I'd ever seen before, there were venders on the street selling everything form clothing, to iron goods, to food items. And there were people everywhere, more than the entire population of Ealdor. I was so busy looking around me that I ran smack into someone.

The impact knocked me over into the street.

"I'm so sorry" the person mumbled "are you o….Lily?!" he asked, obviously startled.

I shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand, trying to make out the identity of the person, but I already knew, I knew the voice. I grinned widely at him as he helped me up "Merlin, fancy meeting you here"

"What _are_ you doing here?"

I hugged my brother, suddenly longing for the comfort of my loss. "It's a long story"

"I'm listening"

I told him the story as we walked through the streets. I stopped suddenly when we reached the castle. "Is that…is that where you _live_?" I asked obviously shocked.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes I'm the servant for Prince Arthur."

"Wow" he led me into the castle and down a long corridor. He stopped at one door and opened it. Inside t was a large room with and door in the back. The room was crowded with books, tables covered in potions, glasses ingredients, and papers, and a small bed. An old man was looking over a book at one of the tables.

"Merlin who is this?" the man asked.

"Gaius meet my little sister, lily"

"My village burned down" I explained "My mother said to come here, there was no where else to go."

"Well hello there lily, your perfectly welcome here."

"Thank you sir". The man smiled at my and turned around to look for something. As he did he knocked over a vile filled with a murky green liquid. On instinct I shot out my hand, my eyes glowed a yellowish gold. The vial stopped in thin air just before it hit the ground and set itself back on the table, all the liquid that had already spilled out spilled back into the vial.

Gaius stared at me."Well, it looks like Merlin isn't the only sorcerer around here"

**Dun dun duuuuun what will happened next? IDK come back to find out and read my other story The Gift of the Earth! Btw those of you that have read hpfan10101s stuff I am not **_**that**_** bad a truth or dare partner. Come back my victims! Uh I mean friends…*sheepish smile* anyway guys review pleeeaaase! **


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm baaaaaaack and I has cheese! (holds up cheese stick)**

** Cali: (one of my OCs) umm…?**

** Me: aaaanyway please please please review and thanks so much to hpfan10101 and rmatri540 for reviewing! Oh and btw rmatri540 if your out there…does your name mean something or did you just type a whole bunch of random letters? Just curious.**

**Disclaimer: oh I id it in chapter 1 I honestly think we all know I don't own Merlin*rolls eyes*.**

Chapter 2

I was walking the wide cobblestone streets. I had been living in Camelot for about a week or so now and was beginning to get used to it all. The castle, the prince who I had heard would probably soon become king, the crowded streets, everything pretty much. I was getting to spend more time with my brother who I hadn't seen in two years and Gaius was nice. I had discovered I had potential as a healer, it came naturally to me, but I found the job awfully boring and would _never_ choose it as a career. But it's a useful skill to have I guess.

There wasn't much work for me being a young girl, but there had to be something out there for me. I could help Gaius but I hoping for something maybe a little bit more exiting. I liked action, excitement, and where I didn't expect to fin this is a job I at least wanted something where I got to _do_ something, to move around. I had a hard time staying still for five minutes much less a whole day, and whereas there was some movement required in healing it just wasn't enough for me. I wondered vaguely to myself if I could get a job that had to do with animals, I loved animals and I had a way with them that most people didn't.

But then again maybe I was better off working with Gaius, I mean I was still young so my ,magic was barely controllable in situations where I got angry or scared or felt any strong emotion. Or in cases when I couldn't sit still and started to get antsy. Would I be able to control it? Gaius said that magic was banned, that the king thought that magic, and all sorcerers for that matter was evil. I didn't want to be found out, they would try to execute me, but that's not what scared me. What scared me was that I would find away to escape, that I'd be driven from this kingdom just like my old one, that I'd have no one. My mind reeled with the people I'd left behind.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I ended up running into someone, interrupting my thought. "Sorry I -I didn't mean to…I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled.

"It's quite alright" came a mans voice. "Just watch where your going."

"sorry" I mumbled again. I looked up into the man's face and to my surprise found that he was a knight. I looked around him and saw that a whole group of knights were gathered near the gates to the kingdom. "Are you waiting for something?" I asked curiously. I knew I shouldn't ask, it wasn't really my

The man laughed, "It's alright a little curiosity never hurt anyone."

"Except the cat."

"True enough" he laughed again "To answer your question were waiting for the prince to return from his hunting trip. He left last night. Were supposed to train together when he gets back."

"Oh…have you ever seen a dragon?" I asked curiously, I had always heard stories of knights slaying dragons but I wondered if any had even _seen _one. I knew my brother had, and could speak to them, and I could too. I had…once.

"A dragon?" he chuckled "actually yes I have, about a year ago or so, he was attacking the village."

"Did _you_ defeat him?" I already knew the answer, They all thought Arthur and the Knights had but it had really been Merlin.

"Actually Arthur did."

"Oh" I said politely "Sure" I thought "_that's_ what happened.

"What's your name little girl?" he asked catching me off guard

"Oh..I'm Lily."

"Hello Lily" he extended a hand for me to shake "I'm Gwaine"

I shook his hand "I think my brother knows you…Merlin?"

A look of shocked went across his face but he didn't get a chance to say anything because there came a shout from ahead. Arthur was at the gates. "My horse" he panted "he's acting strange. I had to leave him in a spot in the woods." I tried to see behind the crowd of people. Horse? Maybe I could help.

One knight stepped forward "Take me to her, I know little but it's more than most."

Arthur nodded "follow me."

I pushed my way through the crowd, I could help, I knew I could. I followed the two men through the woods, being careful to remain quiet and to keep my magic under control. A few leaves flew up here and there without being touched, and there was no breeze out, but other than that my magic stayed under control. The two men stopped suddenly and I crouched behind a tree watching as they knelt beside a pure white horse that was lying on the ground, breathing heavily and frantically kicking.

I gasped, I'd seen this plenty of times before, but then I realized my mistake and mentally kicked myself for being so dumb.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked looking up from his horse and around him "Come out I know your there!" he stood up, and drew his sword, ready to attack. I stepped out of the bushes in plain sight. I knew he wouldn't recognize me, I'd only been in Camelot a week, he'd never seen me before. "Who are you?" he was clearly puzzled at finding a little girl instead of a thug he had expected.

"I-I'm lily."

"Well Lily what are you doing here?"

"I-I followed you" he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything so I went on "I heard about your horse and came to see if I could help."

"I doubt you can, I've never seen anything like it before, and he's my best stallion."

I giggled "Arthur that's not a stallion, that's a _mare_."

"What do you..oh! but how..? do _you _know how to do this?" he asked the other man who shook his head.

"_I _do" I told him walking over to the horse "I've done this plenty of times" I knelt down over the horse petting her and talking to her in a soft voice. I'll spare the details but anyway in about 15 minutes there was a little colt in my arms. "There you are" I set him down next to his mother. "There's your little colt."

Arthur knelt down next to me "Good job Lily, you know you look very familiar, those eyes..have I ever seen you before?"

"No, but…"

There was a rustling of leaves "Lily?" came a voice "Lily?!"

I turned around to answer but found I didn't need to.

"There you are." Said a winded Merlin

I smiled and turned to Arthur, putting my arm around my brother who had just showed up beside me. "I have my brother's eyes" I finished my sentence. Arthur gaped at us obviously surprised.

**Yeah yeah I know pretty crappy ending but it will get better I promise. But I ask of you please review! Or Steve the evil alien will come after you!**

**Cali: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
